Cambio de Roles
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Merlina, arta de la actitud de Lancelot decide que debe cambiar su vida para poder aprender el valioso significado de la familia pero tendra que intercambiar individuos de sus dimensiones para alcanzar su objetivo. NADA DE YAOI.
1. Cambios Inesperados

Hola que tal sean bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic el cual estará lleno de Drama pura, además de mucha diversión y acción que tal eh?! =D. Bueno ahora con la referencia de siempre que empiezo un fic! XP

Este fanfic no se hizo con fines de lucro

Toda idea original escrita y comentada en el resto del fanfic es idea original sin intenciones de plagió.

Quien plagié esto será llevado al infierno para luego ser quemado y comido por los mismos demonios después de aplicarle una dolorosa y sangrienta tortura… NO PLAGUIEN!

Los personajes usados en este fanfic le pertenecen a SONIC TEAM JAPAN y a SEGA CORP.

Nada de contenido sexual (sexo, apodos, cursilerías, parejas ya sean heteros, yuris, yaois ni pedófilas)

Bueno terminando con eso empeeeeecemoooosss! X3!

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Mobius, una ciudad pacifica como siempre gracias a sus queridos héroes quienes siempre están al pendiente de que nada fuera de lo normal pase, en uno de los pastizales que se encontraban ahí, dos estelas de luz se hicieron presentes gracias a que 2 erizos corrían a gran velocidad en una carrera que parecía interminable.

.-Vamos Shadow ríndete, tu siempre serás el segundo y un impostor.- Dijo en un tono burlón aquel erizo de tonos celestes. Sonic The Hedgehog, héroe de Mobius, listo para ayudar a quien lo necesite.

.- Yo no soy un impostor, si no tú, además, ni siquiera alcanzas mi verdadero poder.- Exclamo en su típico tono serio el erizo sombrío. Shadow The Hedgehog, creado por Gerald Robotnik para ser la forma de vida perfecta con un poder inimaginable capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quiere y no deja nada pendiente.

Ya llevaban mas de media hora corriendo por toda la ciudad pero todo por ver quien era el mejor…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto en una dimensión muy lejana viajando por el espacio y el tiempo se encontraba el reino de Camelot y desde la derrota del rey Arturo ahora era mas tranquilo y pacifico. Ese día era uno lluvioso, la gente de los pueblos se refugiaba de la lluvia en sus hogares mientras en el castillo los caballeros disfrutaban de una cena algo cálida a excepción de 2 de ellos…

Los dos caballeros antes mencionados peleaban, o, como ellos le llamaban, entrenaban bajo la lluvia, uno de ellos portaba la espada Arondight utilizándola ágilmente, el segundo utilizaba su espada que más bien era como una lanza o cuchillo, la Ballistra Arrowhead, pareciera un arma no tan útil pero gracias a las habilidades del erizo que la maneja puede ser un arma mortal casi llegando a ser como una espada utilizada como boomerang.

.- Vamos Galahad debes aprender a valerte por tu cuenta como sea – Decía el dueño de Arondight mientras seguía con su pelea. Sir Lancelot of the Lake, era su nombre, el caballero mas fuerte que tiene la mesa redonda, Lancelot es una persona seria quien toma su papel de caballero muy enserio siguiendo las reglas que tiene y encomendado a proteger al reino junto con sus compañeros a falta de rey.

El nombrado, Sir Galahad, seguía peleando contra Lancelot con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Sir Galahad, mejor conocido por ser el hijo bastardo (nacido fuera del matrimonio) de Sir Lancelot y de la princesa Elaine quien al dar a luz a este murió y Lancelot tuvo que cuidar de su hijo, desde entonces Galahad ah tenido una vida algo dura, Lancelot lo trata como a todo caballero, solo como compañero, de vez en cuando le daba un poco de "amor paternal" pero se acabó después de integrarse por fin a la mesa redonda como un caballero mas de esta, desde que se integro le otorgaron la Ballistra Arrowhead y Lancelot cada día lo entrena para que sea mas fuerte. Galahad posee un gran poder, posee telequinesis la cual puede usar a su favor en cualquier batalla que tenga.

Galahad utilizando su poder puso sus manos en el suelo haciendo aparecer un gran círculo en este el cual alzo a Lancelot y lo mantuvo flotando con su espada en mano. Con otro pequeño movimiento lanzo a Lancelot contra la pared del castillo.

.- CHAOS PUNISHMENT! – Pronuncio Lancelot rápidamente antes de ser estrellado contra el castillo apareciendo detrás de Galahad golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza con Arondight haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio cayendo contra el suelo.

.- ¡Agh! – Pronuncio Galahad al caer al frio suelo mojado aun por la lluvia que caía.

.- Tienes que ser mejor que los demás, nunca dejarte vencer, observar a tu adversario a cada segundo, leer sus pensamientos, saber lo que hará y hacia donde se moverá, si no puedes comprender eso, no perteneces a esta corte, mas sin embargo se te dio el cargo de un caballero, por eso es que entrenamos duramente no importa si llueve o se cae el mundo siempre hay que entrenar y no perder la cordura… eso es todo por hoy, puedes descansar. – Dijo finalmente Lancelot con su típico tono de seriedad mientras guardaba su espada dándose la vuelta y dejando a Galahad aun en el suelo aturdido.

Los demás caballeros incluyendo a la maga Merlina vieron aquella escena al igual que Lancelot acercándose a ellos.

.- ¿No fuiste un poco duro con el? – Pregunto Sir Gawain sin retirar la mirada de Galahad cuando Lancelot pasó junto a él.

.- Debe aprender a madurar, es todo. – Se limito a responder Lancelot entrando al castillo y yendo hacia su habitación, ahora los caballeros vivían ahí, cada uno con una habitación determinada y con el deber de proteger a los aldeanos como si todos fueran sus reyes.

Todos solo se quedaron observando a Galahad que intentaba levantarse pero debido al lodo, la lluvia y al golpe que lo dejo aturdido cayo de nuevo sin poder ni siquiera sentarse, Merlina al verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar correr hacia él y ayudarlo a levantarse, los demás caballeros la siguieron para ayudar a Galahad.

.- ¿Estás bien Galahad? – Pregunto Percival algo preocupada mientras que junto con Gawain ayudaban a Galahad a estar de pie.

.- Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda… - Dijo en un tono un poco molesto y melancólico mientras que ya estando de pie se alejó de Percival y Gawain y con dificultad camino hacia el castillo con su arma en la mano.

.- A veces desearía que esto fuera mas diferente… - Pronuncio Merlina en un tono triste para luego entrar al castillo seguida por los demás caballeros.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Regresando a Mobius, después de una gran tarde comenzó la lluvia, no era normal el cambio de clima repentino, pero así era la naturaleza, nadie puede saber lo que hará. En un parque de la ciudad Shadow caminaba tranquilamente sin importarle el que la lluvia lo moje, se veía algo pensativo, la carrera con Sonic tuvo que terminar ya que Eggman de nuevo amenazo la ciudad, Sonic tuvo que ir a detenerlo mientras el se iba sin importarle nada.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí a mitad de la lluvia? – Interrumpió una voz femenina haciendo que Shadow se fijara en esa persona. Rouge The Bat su compañera en misiones de la GUN y una obsesiva fanática de las gemas.- Vamos Shadow hay que irnos si no tendrás un fuerte resfriado. – Sugirió Rouge quien sostenía una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia.

.- No importa. – Dijo sin mucha importancia.

.- Anda vamos no seas gruñón. – Provoco Rouge a lo que Shadow sin más la siguió debajo de la sombrilla hasta su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Rouge entro cerrando la sombrilla y dejándola en la entrada.

.- Diablos sí que parece que se caerá el mundo no crees ¿Shadow? – Al voltearse hacia la calle aun adentro de la casa vio como Shadow se empezaba a ir caminando aun bajo la lluvia.- Shadow ¿Qué diablos?

.- Gracias por la invitación Rouge, pero no gracias… -En su voz se notaba algo de preocupación por lo que Rouge sintió que era una mala señal, así que no dijo más y cerró la puerta para que la lluvia no inundara su casa por dentro.

Shadow caminaba serio con la mirada baja, caminaba directo hacia el bosque, aun tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo pasaría, así que si su sensación era cierta, era mejor tomar precauciones y no meter a Rouge en un futuro problema si lo había.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Dándole la vuelta a este fanfic de nuevo, en Avalon Lancelot se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la cama, estaba demasiado serio, sentía una rara sensación como si algo fuese a pasar, esa sensación ya la había sentido antes cuando Sonic, su nuevo rey llego a Avalon, cuando presentía que las cosas irían mal con Merlina, cada vez que ocurrirá algo siente esa sensación algo incomoda en el.

Mientras tanto, Merlina se encontraba refugiada de la lluvia en la entrada del castillo, mirando al cielo, pensando como haría y que causaría su plan.

.- Si Sonic tiene razón… debe a ver otro, y tal vez cambiándolos cambie su forma de pensar. – Dijo para sí misma para luego encaminarse hacia el bosque aunque aun lloviera, no era problema para ella pues con su magia logro hacer un campo alrededor de ella evitando así que la lluvia la toque.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro del bosque un poco alejado del castillo. Tomo su báculo, y lo clavo en el suelo haciendo que una estela de luz la rodee.

.- Gran caballero legendario que has servido a tu pueblo, cambia de mundo con tu parecido. – Exclamó a la vez que un rayo de luz salía de su báculo, giro y vio el castillo, había una pequeña luz en una parte de este idéntica a la de su báculo.

Esa luz no duro demasiado, se dispersó después de unos segundos, luego el cielo se abrió dejando ver un portal color negro en el interior no tan lejos de donde ella estaba y pudo ver una pequeña figura cayendo hacia el frio y mojado suelo, una caída algo mortal para algunos. Corrió hacia el lugar donde caería aquella figura.

.- ¡CHAOS CONTROL! – Logro escuchar Merlina sin dejar de correr mientras veía como esa figura que caía se convertía en una luz y luego desaparecía, volvió la mirada hacia su camino y pudo ver otra estela de luz y luego a un erizo de tonos sombríos en su lugar. Se oculto tras un árbol para poder observar a ese ser.

Era un erizo de color negro, mechas rojas en su cabeza, piernas y brazos, ojos carmesí, con una mirada fría.

.- ¿Lancelot…? – Se pregunto a sí misma en sus pensamientos, no podría ser el mismo Lancelot, debía ser su alter ego del que Sonic le platico. Puso un pie algo detrás de ella pisando por error una hoja seca provocando un ruido.

.- ¿Quién está ahí? – Pudo ver que ese erizo miraba en la dirección en la que se escondía.

.- Merlina… mi nombre es Merlina – Salió de su escondite con voz firme y sin miedo acercándose al erizo. - ¿Quién eres tú?

.- Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog… - Shadow, así le llamo Sonic a Lancelot en su primer encuentro, entonces, debe ser su alter ego.

.- ¿Shadow?... ¿De dónde vienes?...

.- Mobius… - Respuestas cortas, típico de Lancelot, en verdad son muy parecidos. - ¿Qué es este lugar?

.- Bienvenido a Avalon Sir Shadow

.- ¿Tienes algo que ver con mi presencia aquí?

.- Bueno… veras… necesito tu ayuda…

.- ¿Mi ayuda?... ¿En que podría ayudarte?

.- Mira… tal vez te parezca algo… raro, pero aquí hay una persona muy parecida a ti.

.- ¿Eso tiene que ver con que?

.- Mira esa persona es un poco… brusca y dura con las personas, sobre todo con su hijo, los cambie a ti y a él de dimensión para que cambie un poco su actitud pero no...

.- No era posible solo cambiar a uno sin que nos cambiaras a los dos ya que eso alteraría el orden del estado, si ambos permanecíamos juntos en una misma dimensión el mundo que conocemos puede cambiar de manera drástica ¿Cierto? – Bingo, atino en todo lo que ella diría, debía aceptar que era muy inteligente.

.- Cierto, así que tuve que cambiarlos a los dos, además, quiero que hables con su hijo, siento que él está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, me gustaría que convivieras con él, no como su padre si no como su amigo para que cuando este su padre con el tenga más confianza en lo que piensa.

.- Ya veo… de acuerdo lo hare ya que no sé como cambiar de dimensión, solo se como cambiar de lugar y tiempo y no te aseguro nada con eso de "amigo"

.- ¿En verdad? Muchísimas gracias, ven acompáñame, debemos ir al castillo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el castillo caminando, mientras la aventura comenzaba en ambas dimensiones…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

¡Wuuu! Espero les haya gustado chicos esto lo hice un día en clases ya hace un semestre XDU pero

hasta hoy termine de escribir el capitulo XPU Bueno la Fecha de este Fanfic será los sábados =3.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	2. ¿Que es esto?

**¿QUE ES ESTO?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Lancelot's POV**

No sé donde estoy ni me interesa saberlo, solo quiero regresar, acabo de caer del cielo pero pocos minutos antes estaba en mi habitación haciendo nada, no sé como rayos llegue hasta aquí y sea donde sea que este necesito a alguien que me guie en este mundo tan extraño.

Estoy en un bosque, tal parece, pero no me ubico, sé muy bien que esto no es Avalon no soy un estúpido, todo es diferente en este lugar.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando civilización y la halle, encontré a muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro haciendo sus vidas, al parecer comprando o alguna otra cosa, sus casas son muy diferentes a las de reino, son muy coloridas, y muy altas, es como ver un castillo.

De pronto algo llamo mi atención, a lo lejos pude ver a nuestro rey, Sonic, el cual había llegado a Avalon ya hacia un largo tiempo, estaba con una eriza muy parecida a Nimue pero con un atuendo diferente, ella abrazaba el brazo de Sonic y al lado de ambos había otras dos personas, una parecida a Smith, nuestro herrero, y otro a Gawain pero sin su armadura, todo era muy raro, pero quería respuestas así que camine hacia donde Sonic y esas personas se encontraban.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. END Lancelot's POV**

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles y Tails estaban en el centro comercial a petición de Amy sentados en una banca, como de costumbre Amy abrazando a Sonic del brazo mientras Tails y Knuckles se reían de los intentos en vano de Sonic para zafarse del abrazo de Amy hasta que algo les llamo la atención, varias personas murmuraban y se reían hacia un punto.

.- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? – Pregunto Amy

.- No lo sé, al parecer hay algo.- Contesto Tails.

.- Vamos a ver Sonic – Amy tomo a Sonic de la mano y lo jalo hacia donde se encontraba el montón de gente.

.- No Amy debe ser algo sin importancia – Intento zafarse Sonic pero ya era tarde ya estaban entre la multitud con Tails y Knuckles también.

Los 4 se fijaron en un individuo vestido de manera extraña pero no se veía quien era.

.- Oye amigo ¿Se te perdió el carnaval? – Un grupo de chicos estaban en la multitud y uno de sus integrantes se acerco al individuo tocando su armadura de metal.

En un acto reflejo el individuo tomo la mano de quien lo había tocado y con la otra mano saco una espada poniéndola en el cuello del chico.

.- Donde esta Sonic… - Pregunto seriamente al chico que estaba al borde del pánico, Sonic no estaba viendo el espectáculo pero al oír su nombre dirigió la mirada hacia el individuo.

.- No puede ser… - Dijo Sonic para sí mismo.

.- Sonic ¿Por qué te está buscando? – Pregunto Amy. Sonic se soltó de Amy y camino hacia el individuo.

.- Lancelot, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Lancelot al ser nombrado soltó al chico el cual corrió lejos del lugar y los presentes al oír el nombre se sorprendieron un poco.

.- Lo estaba buscando mi rey, eh aparecido de la nada en este lugar y al verlo de lejos no dude en buscarlo

.- ¿Pero amenazar a un civil?

.- Se lo busco

.- Bueno, ven conmigo necesitamos hablar sobre como llegaste hasta aquí.- Sonic salió de la multitud seguido de Lancelot y se dirigió a casa de Amy la cual también siguió a Sonic al igual que Tails y Knuckles.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ya en casa de Amy todos estaban sentados en los sillones.

.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Lancelot?

.- No tengo idea, estaba en el castillo de Camelot, habíamos terminado de entrenar y me dirigí a mi habitación ahí es cuando comencé a caer del cielo y aterricé en un bosque aquí, en este lugar.

.- Ya veo… ¿Crees que haya sido Merlina de nuevo como lo hizo conmigo?

.- No estoy seguro pero es muy probable.

.- De acuerdo… pero ¿Para que te cambiaria de dimensión? digo no creo que haya una mala razón para eso pero… es extraño.

.- Lo sé, el peor caso es que no creo tener alguna comunicación con ella desde aquí, me tendría que cambiar cuando a ella se le diera la gana…

.- Las Chaos Emerald – Comento Tails – Tal vez con ellas pueda cambiar de dimensión otra vez.

.- No lo se habría que probar Tails

.- No…

.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sonic confundido con la respuesta del caballero frente a él.

.- Lo mejor es esperar a que Merlina tome medidas…

.- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sonic.

.- Ustedes – Dirigiéndose a Amy, Knuckles y Tails – Son muy parecidos a gente que conozco, Black Smith, Gawain, Nimue, eso quiere decir que hay alguien parecido a mi en este lugar ¿No Sir Sonic?

.- Si, ese es Shadow

.- Pero no podemos estar dos individuos totalmente iguales en el mismo sitio

.- O el espacio y tiempo se alterarías y quien sabe que pasaría – Continuo Tails.

.- Exacto

.- Ósea… que si tu estas aquí… Shadow esta… ¿Allá? – Capto Amy

.- Es muy probable señorita

.- No me digas señorita dime Amy, mi nombre es Amy Rose

.- Lo siento señorita – Respondió Lancelot haciendo enojar un poco a Amy.

.- Muy bien, tendremos que esperar a que Merlina haga algo… pero mientras tendrás que hospedarte aquí, ¿Donde se queda siempre Shadow? – Pensó Knuckles.

.- Rouge – Dijeron todos, excepto Lancelot al unisonó.

.- Bien te quedaras con Rouge.- Declaro Amy.

.- ¿Rouge?

.- Es una de nuestras amigas, el problema va a ser explicarle que Shadow cambio de lugar con su alter ego medieval… - Pronuncio Sonic un tanto frustrado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero que el capitulo haya sigo de su agrado X3

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	3. Conversando

**CONVERSANDO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

En Avalon.

Merlina y Shadow caminaban hacia el castillo de Camelot. Shadow, como es su costumbre, solo seguía a Merlina, serio, con la mirada en frente y sin decir una sola palabra, Merlina caminaba a su lado guiándolo y lo miraba de reojo con curiosidad. En verdad Shadow es exactamente igual a Lancelot, así que se le hace raro no interactuar con él como lo hace normalmente con Lancelot.

.- ¿Cómo es?

.- ¿Perdón?

.- ¿Cómo es él? – Repitió Shadow.

.- ¿Hablas de Lancelot? – Shadow solo asintió. – Bueno, creo que ustedes dos tienen la misma personalidad por lo que veo, el es serio, un poco duro y además presiona demasiado a Galahad…

.- Su hijo – Interrumpió Shadow.

.- Si, desde que se volvió un caballero e la mesa redonda, Lancelot comenzó a presionarlo cada vez mas, Galahad antes era más… activo, pero ahora… a cambiado mucho, tal parece ser un clon de su propio padre y me preocupa….

.- Ya veo, así que me vas a usar como espía para que me vuelva su "amigo" y me cuente lo que le ocurre para poder decírtelo a ti

.- N-no es solo eso, creo que esta algo deprimido y quisiera animarlo

.- ¿Y porque no lo haces?

.- Por que él se encierra mucho en su mundo, después de entrenar lo primero que hace es encerrarse en su habitación, solo lo vemos en los entrenamientos, el desayuno, la comida, la cena y cuando los caballeros salen a vigilar Avalon, eso es en las tardes.

.- Esta bien, no tengo de otra así que te voy a ayudar, solo dame la información exacta de los caballeros, porque no confió mucho en los libros.

.- Muchas gracias…

.- Sha-dow.- Corrigió.

.- Shadow, lo siento he

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- Vamos Galahad ábreme soy Percival – Seguía tocando la puerta del terco caballero pero ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en la habitación.

.- ¿Qué ocurre Percival? – Gawain se acerco a ella algo confundido.

.- Quiero ver si él está bien, me dejo preocupada el hecho de que en el entrenamiento se lastimo, quiero saber si está bien pero no me quiere abrir, ni siquiera me contesta.

.- Seguro solo necesita un tiempo a solas

.- ¿Todos los días? Casi no convivimos con él.

.- Lo se, pero no podemos obligarlo a salir de ahí.

.- Tal vez tu no, pero yo si – Siguió tocando la puerta insistentemente.

.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

.- ¿Lancelot? – Declararon Percival y Gawain al unisonó al ver a "Lancelot" entrar junto con Merlina.

.- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto insistente Shadow haciendo su papel de Lancelot. _**(N/A: Pero que actorazo XD!)**_

.- Pensamos que estabas en tu habitación.

.- Creo que son un poco despistados Gawain, ahora, ¿Contestaran mi pregunta o seguirán esquivándome?

.- Veras Lancelot, quería ver si Galahad estaba bien después del golpe que recibió… bueno, ya sabes, me quede preocupada, pero Galahad no quiere siquiera responderme.- Percival se cruzo de brazos algo molesta.

.- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación dejar a los invitados así, Galahad? – Hablo Shadow aun en su papel y 3 segundos después la puerta se abrió y Percival y Gawain se quedaron boquiabiertos.- Hablare con él, no se preocupen – Y así Shadow entro en la habitación de Galahad cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras Percival y Gawain decidieron darse la vuelta e irse, pero Merlina se quedo ahí cerca, en caso de a ver algún inconveniente.

Ya adentro de la habitación Shadow cerró la puerta y en cuanto volteo se encontró con una especie de lanza pequeña cerca de su cuello flotando.

.- Valla no eres tan ingenuo, ni siquiera nos hemos visto y ya sospechas de mí.

.- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – Cuestiono Galahad seriamente sentado en su cama.

.- Me llamo Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, y solo vengo a suplantar a tu padre.

.- Se parecen mucho…

.- Soy su alter ego, vengo de otra época.

.- Como el anterior rey… eres de su época ¿No es así?

.- Si te refieres a Sonic, si

.- Ya veo – Con su misma telequinesis con que alzaba su Ballistra Arrowhead para amenazar a Shadow, retiro su arma aun con su habilidad y la atrajo hacia él. – Aun así, no confió en ti…

.- No te pido que lo hagas.

.- ¿Y porque Merlina tiene interés en cambiar a ambos de época?

.- No tengo idea, ella sola sabrá sus propias razones…

.- Ya veo…

.- Percival quería saber si estabas bien

.- Claro, estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

.- Por el golpe de su supuesto entrenamiento.

.- Estoy bien, no tiene que preocuparse de eso

.- Bueno, entonces díselo tu.- Se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta un poco.

.- ¿No me preguntaste para decirle?

.- No soy tu mensajero – Y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a Galahad solo de nuevo.

Merlina al ver que Shadow salía de la habitación se acerco a él.

.- Dime ¿Te dijo algo?

.- Que me ve cara de paloma mensajera…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Y… si, aquí acaba, lo siento se me seca el cerebro XPU! Pero espero y sea de su agrado nwnU

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	4. Coincidencia

**COINCIDENCIA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Avalon**

Después de una platica con Merlina, Shadow se dispuso a darle un recorrido al castillo, admirando a su vez cada detalle de este, su arquitectura y sus formas, descubriendo a donde llevaba cada pasillo, gracias a eso pudo hubicar la habitación de Lancelot, entonces recordó algo que le dijo Merlina.

.- Deberás usar la armadura de Lancelot, hay una en su habitación - Recordó sus palabras.

Suspiro pesadamente, no le agradaba la idea de usar una armadura de metal todo el dia, se sentía mas cómodo solo con sus Air-Shoes y sus guantes. Como si le pesara el alma camino sin mucho animo a la habitación para ponerse la armadura. En su camino por el pasillo pudo ver a Galahad caminando del lado contrario, dirigiéndose a el.

.- Te estaré vigilando, estas en el borde, un paso en falso y al vacío - Logro escuchar Shadow en los pocos segundos que Galahad paso a su lado. Se detuvo y miro a Galahad quien estila caminando.

.- Ya veremos quien esta en el borde, niño - Se dijo para si Shadow con una sonrisa confiada.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Mobius**

Amy, Tails, Sonic y Lancelot caminaban directo hacia la casa de Rouge.

.- ¿Entonces dices que tengo un alter ego como tu y Shadow no? - Pregunto Amy curiosa.

.- Así es señorita

.- Amy, Amy, ¿Es tan difícil de recordar? - Cruzo los brazos molesta - En llama ¿Como se llama?

.- Lady Nimue, la dama del lago

.- Suena muy importante y... ¿Como es el de Tails? - Señalo al pequeño zorrito quien solo puso una cara de confusión.

.- Igual que el, el forja nuestras espadas y conoce todo sobre ellas, es un gran amigo.

.- Ya veo, cuando veas a Rouge, ¿Me dirás quien es su alter ego?

.- Seguro, si eso le parece bien

.- Valla eres mas cortes que Shadow - Sonic solo caminaba envuelto en celos y esperando llegaran pronto.

.- Oh miren llegamos - Exclamó Tails señalando la casa de Rouge. Todos se acercaron y tocaron la puerta.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Avalon **

Al ponerse la armadura Shadow se sentía un completo imbécil al darse cuenta de que pudo a verle dicho que no a Merlina y no estuviera metido en ese lio. Dejo sus corajes de lado y salio de la habitación, camino por varios pasillos hasta que pudo ir al patio principal, al fin, algo de aire fresco para sus pulmones, respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y lo mantuvo un poco hasta que lo solto en un suave suspiro.

.- Valla, hasta en eso se parecen mucho

.- ¿Que hay Merlina?

.- No mucho, necesitamos ir al pueblo

.- ¿Para que?

.- Vamos por tu espada.

.- Ah, si, olvide esa parte de la época, sus armas simples

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Mobius**

Después de unos minutos de a ver tocado Rouge abrió la puerta encontrándose con Amy, Tails, Sonic y ... pff... Shadow vestido de fan loco de la época medieval.

.- ¿Que hay chicos? - Intento contener la risa de ver a Shadow así, Shadow al ver bien a Rouge se sobresalto y retrocedió un poco.

.- ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Amy ante la reacción de Lancelot

.- No de nuevo... no tu otra vez... - Lancelot seguía en un estado de shock raro.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Avalon **

Merlina y Shadow caminaron por medio pueblo, saludando a la gente cortésmente mientras se diriguian a su destino. Shadow se sentía cada vez mas raro al tener que ser gentil con las personas de ese lugar, si no era gentil con la gente que conocía, se sentía incomoda por serlo con la gente que no conoce.

.- Aquí es - Suspiro la maga al detenerse frente a una puerta, donde por encima decia "Herrero Local", Merlina entro con Lancelot cerrando la puerta.

Shadow no vio a quien se supone atendía el negocio pero mientras lo esperababn hecho un vistazo al lugar: habían muchas espadas en las paredes, con diversas formas y tamaños, Shadow noto unos pasos que se acercaban y se sorprendió al ver que al parecer, el herrero local, era el alter ego de Tails.

.- Oh, muy buenas tardes tengan Merlina y Sir Lancelot, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? - Se sacudió un poco las manos.

.- Buenas tardes tengas también Black Smith, esto es muy importante, es algo... serio...

.- Ya entiendo... permita me un momento - Camino hacia la puerta abriendo la y voltea do su letrerito de "Abierto" a "Cerrado", despues cerro la puerta con seguro.

.- Vengan podemos hablar mejor dentro de mi cuarto de trabajo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Mobius**

.- ¿Vamos, que ocurre? - Pregunto Sonic un poco fastidiado por la acritud de Lancelot.

.- ¿Quien es su alter ego? - Pregunto Amy.

.- ¿Mi que? ¿De que están hablando y porque Shadow parece principito medieval? - Trato de obtener una respuesta.

.- Es Lady Elaine... la... la madre de Galahad...

.- ¿Como? - Enmudecio Rouge poniéndose pálida - ¿Quien es ese?...

.- Mi hijo...

.- ¡¿QUE!? ¡¿Cuando paso eso?!

.- Tranquila Rouge, te lo explicaremos, por eso llegamos - Explico Sonic intentando no reirse de la situación.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Avalon**

.- Así que necesitan un doble de Arondight para que no sospechen sobre su verdadera identidad ¿No es así?

.- Bingo - Trono los dedos - En verdad eres listo zorrito - Añadio Shadow

.- ¿Bingo?

.- Olvidalo Smith

.- Solo que tenemos un problema, no tenemos la Arondight original para hacer la copia, pero lo tengo resuelto, tengo el modelo de la espada.

.- Eso es fantástico, ¿Cuando la tendrías? - Pregunto Merlina emocionada.

.- ¿Que tan rápido pueden contar hasta el cien?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Espero que les haya gustado

**GRACIAS POR LEERME nw-**


	5. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. En Mobius**

Sonic, Amy, Tails y el famosisimo caballero Lancelot estaban sentados frente a Rouge quien esperaba ansniosamente una explicación cooerente de parte de sus invitados mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados al igual que las piernas moviendo una de ellas.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- Lancelot es el alter ego medieval de Shadow, por eso se parecen tanto... bueno... demamsiado diría yo - Explico Sonic.

.- Pero ¿Y Shadow donde esta?

.- Debería estar en la epoca de Lancelot - Supuso Tails.

.- ¿Porque?

.- No pueden estar los dos juntos o el tiempo y el espacio colapsarian - Siguió explicando Tails, suspiro al ver que Rouge no entendía bien - Supongamos, Shadow viaja al pasado, pero cuando viaja al pasado no se encuentra con su yo del pasado, solo esta el, nada mas, pero, si es un alter ego o de otra dimensión, ambos no pueden estar juntos, así que los cambian de dimensión para que el tiempo y el espacio no sean alterados.

.- mmm... de acuerdo, pero, ¿No ocurriría nada porque estén cambiados?

.- No lo creo, eso seria solo si es viaje por el tiempo, si es por dimensión no ocurriría nada, porque no afecta el tiempo ya que ambos sujetos son de la misma masa.

.- Ahora entiendo... pero el no puede quedarse aquí así que tiene que volver.

.- La única forma de que regrese es hasta que a Merlina se le antoje cambiarnos, de alguna u otra forma no puedo... - Lancelot se oía desesperado por no ver a Rouge, no quería seguir recordando.

.- ¿Qu te ocurre? - Pregunto Rouge al verlo molesto. El caballero se levanto sorpresivamente.

.- Disculpenme un momento - Camino hacia la puerta abriendola y saliendo cerrando la departida de su partida.

.- ¿Y a ese que le ocurre?

.- No te preocupes Rouge, seguro estará cocnfundido aun - Sonic se rascaba la oreja sin tomarle importancia.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lancelot caminaba un poco sin alejarse mucho de la casa, de lo contrario no podría regresar ya que no conocía ese lugar. Recordó todo lo que ocurrido con esa mujer, Elaine... princesa elejida por la profecía... la mantenían encerrada para que ningún hombre que no fuente el elejido la tocara, para su suerte, el hombre elejido era el. Cualquiera se sentiría feliz y honrado, según la profesia: El hijo del mejor caballero sera nombrado como tal siendo un excelente caballero, fuerte y sin miedos.

.- Maldición... - Se maldijo a si mismo, ¿Porque el tenia que ser ele mejor caballero?

Él amaba y honraba a la esposa de Arturo, Ginebra, mas su amor debía ser un secreto, le juro castidad a su reina, pero los deseos de Elaine de hacer al caballero suyo la orillaron a usar la magia y engañar a los ojos de Lancelot haciéndolo creer que ella era Ginebra para llevarlo a su lecho y cumplir con la profesia.

Lancelot se había confesado a Ginebra sobre su error, ella cayo en una profunda depresión, al año ella falleció por una enfermedad desconocida. Elaine, al dar a luz, falleció igual, dejando al hijo de Lancelot sin madre, y a el como el responsable de su hijo, Galahad, Elaine antes de morir pronuncio ese nombre, y así dijo que se llamaría hasta su muerte.

Ahora su hijo es uno de los mejores caballeros después de Lancelot, el le ah inculcado todo lo que sabe, pero jamas sera un verdadero caballero gracias a su terquedad y distraccion, por eso debe presionarlo mas.

Ya había recorrido mucho camino, se recargo en n árbol y cubrió su rostro con, la mano derecha.

.- Ginebra, oh mi gran señora, ¿Debeis castigarme con tus mas dolorosos recuerdos? - Una lágrima salio del caballero, aun recuerda algunas palabra de Ginebra antes de morir.

**"**_**No importa lo duro que sea, tendrás que cuidar a ese hijo tuyo, no soportaré que lo abandones, así fue y así sera tu responsabilidad, solo eso e de pedirte, ser un padre modelo, sentirte orgulloso de ser el padre de ese niño, el padre de un hijo que por desgracia no es mio, pero habría de quererlo como tal"**_

El solo recordar esas palabras hacia que el pobre caballero sintiera puñaladas en el corazón, las lágrimas siguieron saliendo, ¿Como pudo su mas grande amor vivir con ese dolor? La extrañaba, la veía en sueños mas no podría abrazar la mas. Su último recuerdo es el último abrazo que le dio, antes de que fuera sepultada.

.- Me amaba... y yo a ella... ¿Como Elaine pudo hacernos esto? ¿Como pudo arrevstarme a la mujer que ame y sigo amando? - Desenfundo su espada y comenzó a rebanar cada parte del árbol en el que se había sostenido con rabia y rencor.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. En Avalon.**

.- Me sorprende que con este calor puedan entrenar con armadura... - Se quejo Shadow mientras c aminaba de regreso al castillo con Merlina a su lado y una espada parecida a Arondight enfundada en su cintura.

.- Entrenamiento y paciencia

.- Si claro, con lo paciente que me encanta ser terminaré botando la armadura y usandola como una placa solar...

.- ... ¿Que?

.- Olvidalo - Soltó un suspiro - Como sea, ¿Ahora que tengo que hacer? - Cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta.

.- Nada, hasta la hora de la cena

.- ¿Y la comida?

.- Eso fue mientras nosotros estábamos aqui...

.- ¿Que?...

.- Lo siento, debimos venir antes... - Shadow estaba enojado, después de no comer durante 50 años lo torturan así y mas porque rechazo la oferta del desayuno de Rouge.

.- No interesa, sobreviviré, para eso me entreno el doctor...

.- ¿Doctor?

.- Yo fui creado, no nacido

.- Mmm... de acuerdo... - Miro hacia enfrente y vio a Galahad que caminaba hacia ellos. - Galahad... ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?... - Galahad se detuvo frente a ellos.

.- Así que, igual a Lancelot ¿No? - Dijo Galahad frentne a Shadow quien se quedo confundido, Galahad desenfundo su espada e intento atacar a Shadow pero este lo esquivo. - Ya veremos si son iguales... - Guardo la espada y siguio caminando, Shadow y Merlina lo vieron aun medio aturdidos.

.- ¿Que fue eso?..

.- Al parecer, no va a aceptar que lo ayude...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Lamento si no lo subí ayer, fui al centro temprano y luego a la escuela de idiomas y llegue a mi casa a las 7, la verdad ya estaba cansada, con dolor de cabeza y con hueva.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
